


Something stuck..

by UserningName



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserningName/pseuds/UserningName
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It's always in time.


	2. smiles..

Smiles. Everything I yearn for, the approval of the greatest one of all. Nothing else really matters.


	3. what do I want?

I want them, to spend time with them. I'll risk everything for a split-second.


	4. something I shouldn't think about

Sometimes I get jealous if they smile at others, or act nice to them. After all, they belongs to me and me only.


	5. missing

Sometimes I miss people, and that's okay.

I do miss some people more.


	6. sometimes...

sometimes I get bad flashbacks and I get clingy  
I hope no one minds


	7. lonely

Everything is off, again.

It's lonely..

Cut off and dread filled me. But taking is slow and looking for long-term advantages are better.


	8. sad

I miss you

and

I miss you too

there is no way to... say.... hi


	9. happened

  
Something happened

# Surprising.

  
  


I didn't expect that. I guess if I keep being rash I'm well on my way of being a stalker.

I'm going to be rash about so much that I'll know everything. I know nothing, at all times though. 

###  I'll be asking for a lot. 

  * a lot 
  * multiple pieces of information
  * maybe a picture of a dog



### yes Im gonna ask how people are doing what do you think Im gonna say


	10. sitting

Sitting here thinking has made me realize that... I'm pretty anxious and my future is in shambles.

There is no hope for my future. I'm going to waste my time young.  
  
I'm messed up in so many ways. How will I ever survive?  
  
Blood is running around my face. I'm not sure why, but I have no future. I won't be able to live. I waste my time. There is no point.  
  
How should I fix this. I can't leave this body, I can't leave this world, nor can I escape away.  
  


**how do i fix this**


	11. late and off

so late

too late..  
  
sorry


	12. gone

He hasn't said anything in a while. I miss him.

I am spending time with someone else, they both are pretty much <3

but i do miss him


	13. sad

I miss you  
  
I hope you're okay


	14. wondering

When will you come back..?  
It's been at least a week..


	15. a lot

i did this

this was my fault

it was all my fault

now i'm stuck here again

now i can't think or do anything because i just can't

i miss you

i miss your hugs

i miss your smiles

i miss your laughter

i miss your comfort

i miss your teasing

i miss your company

i miss your blushing

i miss you so much


	16. miss you again

that was such a short time

too much is happening

I dont know if I can take it..

.. i miss you..


	17. not sure

not sure how to feel

not sure how to do anything

.. I messed up again


	18. soft and gentle

softly crying, your gentle hugs bring me so much comfort

forever gone, forever lost

dread is always sinking. is there something I'm missing?

I could never know, I just exist

hopelessly getting addicted, I can't control it

wasting my time and days away on a game, so lonely

feel so stupid and worthless, but what could I do?

never tried to better myself, only failed to start

every morning I can't get out of bed

all I wish to do is sleep

painfully sobbing out all the emptiness in my mind

nothing should matter

but it does

blood loss from my head

loosing hair and sight

can't seem to take care of myself

what to do, I wonder

without your hugs and love, I can't do anything

too dependent and selfish

breathing in and out slowly doesn't do much

I miss you

_what do i do with myself, though?_


	19. inner demolition

That's it

Just the title

Nothing else


End file.
